1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for testing mobile-radio devices.
2. Discussion of the Background
Methods, with which mobile-radio devices can be tested by measuring the mobile-radio signals of a mobile-radio network under real conditions within a so-called field test, for example, by means of a test network, are known from the prior art. The interoperability, the interplay between mobile-radio device and the base stations of one or more radio networks within a rented test network or in the real field are tested.
The disadvantage with the prior art is that testing in a rented test network is extremely expensive. If testing is carried out in a real field, the conditions are often not reproducible, because the marginal conditions such as cell power, timing, loading etc. vary continuously.
Moreover, methods, which simulate and test a mobile-radio network in a laboratory regarding whether a mobile-radio device responds “correctly”, that is to say, in conformity with standards, are known from the prior art. For this purpose, the precise procedure of the communications protocol must be observed through signalization routines. A programmed procedure then controls a protocol tester or signal generator for the simulation of a network.
The remoteness from reality of these self-programmed tests within a test environment is disadvantageous. Programmers tend (unconsciously) to develop scenarios, which are too simple and therefore fail to satisfy the demands on the mobile-radio device under real conditions. Moreover, the programming of the instruction sequences is very troublesome and therefore very susceptible to error. Accordingly, these laboratory tests can be transferred to reality and vice versa only with great difficulty. They have only a very low predictive power regarding whether the tested mobile-radio device will also function in an error-free manner under real conditions.